Love and Learn
by Kris Yamaki
Summary: *songfic* Based on Love and Learn by Steven Curtis Chapman. Serena wonders if Darien still loves her after his recurrent nightmare of the future


Love and Learn  
  
A/N: Konichi wa, mina-san! This is my first Sailor Moon songfic...It kinda takes place in the middle of SMR, where Darien is having the dream that warns him to stay away from Serena or the world will be doomed. This actually starts out in the middle of the episode, "Promises Fulfilled", if I remember the title correctly. Anyway, I'm babbling on. R&R, plz!  
~*~  
Serena sighed sadly. For an entire month now, Darien had avoided her without reason...or without saying why, at least. Her mind raced, remembering the visit she'd made to his apartment earlier that evening...  
  
~flashback~ (A/N: Don't shoot me if I don't get the script perfect...it's been at least a year or two since I saw this episode)  
  
"I can't see you, Serena. Please go..." Darien started to shut the door, but was stopped by Serena's next sentence.  
  
"I had the dream, too!" the young man hesitated, having remembered the dream he'd had recently, and admitted her in. "I know what it said, but that doesn't mean--"  
  
"Yes, it does!" Darien interrupted. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I've had this dream so many times, I'm starting to think it's a prediction from the future. I don't want you getting hurt, even if it means we can't see each other anymore. You need to go..." As he gently shoved his girlfriend out the door, Serena saw tears beginning to fill his eyes. The next thing she saw was the outside of the door.  
  
Her sorrow overcame her, and tears spilled down her cheeks as she beat on Darien's door. "DARIEN! LET ME IN! I don't care about the dangers! I just want to be with you!" She cried, slamming her fist into the door continually. "Even if the world is destroyed, I want to leave it with you!" She stopped beating and leaned against the door, sobbing as she slid down onto the floor.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Darien's words echoed through Serena's head, sending tears to her eyes again. She accidentally bumped her CD player's play button, starting up a song inside...  
  
*Echoes of careless words and slamming doors  
Still ringing in the night  
I've taken my side and you've taken yours  
We're both wrong and we're both right  
Once again, misunderstanding had turned us into enemies  
I will forgive you, will you forgive me?  
  
Love and learn, that's what we will do  
Love and learn through the flood and through the flame  
This world will turn and the seasons will change  
But there's nothing we can't get through  
As long as we both hold on to the hand of God and each other  
And take a lifetime to love and learn...*  
  
Serena smiled. "That's true," she whispered. "Darien loves me, I know he does...but I only wish that stupid dream wasn't for real..."  
  
*We start out believing we know love so well  
But through the years we fight  
True love is a story only time can tell  
God has made this lifetime yours and mine...*  
  
Serena passionately sang along to the chorus, her alto voice complementing the male singer's tenor.  
  
*To love and learn, that's what we will do  
Love and learn through the flood and through the flame  
This world will turn and the seasons will change  
But there's nothing we can't get through  
As long as we both hold on to the hand of God and each other  
And take a lifetime to love and learn...!  
  
So until that day when one of us  
Has to lay the other in the arms of Jesus  
I will be with you and you will be with me  
  
To love and learn, that's what we will do  
Love and learn through the flood and through the flame  
This world will turn and the seasons will change  
But there's nothing we can't get through  
As long as we both hold on to the hand of God and each other  
And take a lifetime to love and learn...*  
  
A knock sounded at Serena's bedroom door, catching her attention (and slightly embrassing her, for fear the person may have heard her singing). As she stood, her heart leapt with a nervous adrenaline rush. 'Who's that? What if it's...nah, couldn't be...' Her hand turned the knob, and to her surprise, a familiar dark haired young man stepped into her room.  
  
"Serena..." Darien whispered. "I-"  
  
"Oh Darien...!" Serena didn't wait for any other words before she embraced him, letting her heart run wild. Darien just smiled and took her in his arms, rubbing her back gently.  
  
"I love you, Serena..."  
  
  
A/N: OK! the Sappy Song-Fic Police are going bezerk over here...Ah well. I had fun staying up late to write this ^^; the late hours of the night infest my brain with ideas.... mata ne, til' next time mina-san!  
  
Kris Yamaki ^_~ 


End file.
